


Soulmate's tale

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron was use to the loneliness of only his writing on his skin. He only did to take important notes when he didn't have a notepad with him. One day as he was writing down important messages that he needed to deliver, they suddenly vanished and replaced with elegant cursive handwriting that said, 'My name is Alexander Hamilton and there's a million things I haven't done. Like getting to know you for instance, soulmate :7'[Use to be called 'Excuse me, are you Aaron Burr?']





	1. Panic and Pens

 

_My name is Alexander Hamilton and there's a million things I haven't done. Like getting to know you for instance, soulmate ;7_

  
   Aaron sat in the conference room staring at him forearm astounded. He looked up at everyone, making sure no one saw him. He also glanced at his co-workers sitting to the right and left of him, both of them sat paying no attention to him. Burr sat up straight, acting as if he was very interested in the conversion when really he could care less about what they were talking about. He continued to look at his arm to see if anything else would pop up or if the message was real. He looked around once more before reading it again. Suddenly it disappeared and his notes from before came back. Aaron traced over where the handwriting was, unsure of how to take in what it was.

  
   He then began to think of questions that had never crossed his mind before. If there was really another person out there that was or is his soulmate. If this was just an idiotic joke that he made up, giving himself false hope. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he hadn't heard when his boss had asked if he got all the notes down. He snapped back to reality, a few moments after, and answered quickly. Saying he did and apologizing for zoning out. His boss gave him one last look and continued with the next topic on what they had to discuss.  
Not being able to take it any longer he excused himself, saying it was something from lunch, and left for the restroom. He stopped by his office for a pen, having left the other in the meeting room. He walk-run the rest, trying to act as casual as he could. If that was even possible in this situation.

  
   Walking inside, Aaron looked around to make sure no one saw him. Then he went into a bathroom stall and locked it. He sat on the toilet seat. Taking the cap off he held it with his teeth and held the pen tip to his skin.  
   He sat motionless for a moment, unsure how to answer back to his soulmate. He noted he would have to call him Alexander since he knew his name now. He could just answer with a 'Hey, how are you doing?' but it seemed too casual. Putting in an 'It's a pleasure to meet you' would also seem too formal. Aaron sighed softly.

The minutes passed.

And then he took a chance.

   Alex sat with Lafayette and Hercules on their apartment couch. His heart beat faster with each passing second. He kept looking at his arm, ignoring when they would tell him to calm down.  
He couldn't help it, this would be the first time he talked directly with his soulmate. Whoever it was, only wrote for his work or so it seems. He debated with himself if he had written the right thing. If he had gone a step too far or if it wasn't enough.

  
   He tapped his foot, trying to calm himself but it didn't help. It only made him more anxious. Ever since he was in high school he couldn't help but keep feeling that he needed to know who his soulmate was. Everyone else he had met already found theirs, while he went around getting high chances it was just John Lauren or Thomas Jefferson. But, even when he did date them, there was no spark, nothing telling him that they were the one. And, also the fact that when they wrote on their skin it didn’t show up on his.

As he looked down at his arm he saw nothing, then he looked at his palm and handwriting that he was so familiar with.

"gUYS!," Alexander shouted as he stood from where he first sat. They looked at Alex confused for a moment before realizing and moving so they stood on both sides of him. Alex held his hand out for them to look. He looked away, trying to calm himself. Millions of thoughts were through his mind at once. Taking a deep breath he glances at his wrist, reading the neat small handwriting.

_A million things you say? You can check one off then. The names' Aaron Burr, nice to finally meet you, Alexander._


	2. Love at first write

Alexander read the message over and over again. His millions of thoughts simply turned to one statement that seemed to get louder and louder as he kept repeating it in his mind.

 

_**Oh my god** _

_**Oh My God** _

_**OH MY GOD** _

 

   He stood, a smile creeping to his lips, replacing the nervous frown from before. It got to the point where Lafayette was forcing him to look up at him and asking if he was alright. Alexander snapped back to reality and looked back, his eyes shining. He tackled Laf to the ground, shaking him as he shouting loudly from happiness. Words came flying out of his mouth, none of it making any sense. He began to laugh, unable to find a way to express how he felt.

When he finally calmed down, which seemed to take forever since all he could do was shout and smile stupidly. He sat up, holding a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating fast.

“So?” Hercules asked arms crossed, looking down at him as he sat on the floor. A smirk on his face.

“I, uh-,” His words were caught by him smiling to himself again. He just couldn’t stop.

“I know that look Alexander,” Lafayette said going to Hercules. “Tu es tellement amoureux,” He turned and looked at Herc biting his bottom lip in excitement. He whispered something to him as they both looked at Alex again.

“He fell,” He whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

“I know,” Hercules whispered back as he put an arm around his waist.

“Aaron Burr,” Alex said quietly to himself, inaudible for Laf and Hercules to hear.

Alexander looked down at his arm. He quickly grabbed the pen from before and wrote back. His writing was more sloppy but still readable. He said his soulmate’s name out loud, smiling stupidly again.

 

“Aaron Burr!,” 

   Aaron looked up from where he was focusing on before. He bit his bottom lip, an uneasy feeling filled him from his boss repeating what he had said and him also giving a look from before but more hardened. He made his arm hidden, pulling up his sleeve slowly, trying not to give it any attention. He replied with a small, “Yes sir,” and the meeting ended.

   He had gone back to the meeting room, seeing he had stayed in the restroom for a good twenty minutes. He then realized there was no point and spent the extra few minutes thinking about what his soulmate would look like or would be like.

   Burr left quickly, taking the two pens with him as he went back to his office. He sat in the chair behind his desk and put the one inside the cup he had for his writing utensils. Opening his laptop he got files from his cabinets and set them on the desk, letting them lay there. He made it look like he had been writing some reports on an upcoming case. But instead, he had his arm on his lap, pen in hand again as he clicked and unclicked it.

 

He read the reply from what Alex had answered. 

_Aaron Burr, rolls off the tongue when I say it._

He smiled to himself, clicking the pen faster. He places the pen against his skin, noticing how the ink from what Alex wrote began to disappear.

“What’s it say?,” Herc asked looking at Alexander.

   They had gone back to eating popcorn and watching the movie. Laf and Hercules doing their cute couple snuggling with a blanket around them. He looked at his arm reading it out loud. “ _And Alexander Hamilton seems to do the same_ ,” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“OOOOOOOOOO~!” Lafayette shouted, getting a playful dirty look from Hamilton. Alex swatted his hand at him, hitting nothing but air as he wrote back.

 

_This may seem to be a bit rushed since we just started talking with each other but, want to get dinner sometime?_

 

   Alexander wasn’t even sure if Aaron lived close or around the area where he did. From what he knew and saw it seemed to be, that soulmates lived by each other. He really hoped that was the case if it wasn’t...he sighed to himself praying this wouldn’t be the answer.

 

   As he waited for a reply he laid down more on the sofa, getting more comfortable. He moved so his legs were bent, almost making himself into a ball. He laid his head, hair tie loosened, on one of the couch’s pillow. One of his arms was held out in front of him, letting him see when Burr would write back. Slowly, very slowly, sleep consumed Alex. His eyes feeling heavy as his breath turn a bit heavy as well. Falling asleep he dreamed of what could be when and if they meet in real life.

  
   Hamilton woke later that evening. He sat up and stretched his arms out, letting them crack as they did. He yawned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Lafayette and Hercules were nowhere in sight. “Maybe on a date,” Alexander said out loud to the quiet home. As he stood and walked to the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker and getting a mug ready. Realization hit him hard, he looked down at his arms. Seeing if there was any reply from what he had written earlier.

  
_I would love to. The problem is, where are you exactly?_


	3. Phone call

Alexander leaned against the kitchen counter, Sipping from his cup he looked at his right arm. Where Aaron had written his reply. He set the mug down and took the pen from where it laid randomly. He usually had them scattered around the apartment, for when he wrote or for his work. He remembered once how the three had gotten into a fight about them, chuckling slightly he went back to the problem at hand.

_Albany, New York_

Then under he added.

_Do you live around here?_

 

Aaron looked at his arm and finished what he was typing. He didn’t want work piled for the next day so he decided to finish up on some that were waiting for him. He smiled brightly to himself and answered.

 

_Northern side of Albany_

He filled his coffee cup again and said a small, “Yassssss” as he replied.

_Little to the south but close to the northern part. Ever heard of The C &B? _

 

Aaron thought for a moment, trying to recall if he did.

_Never had_

 

The store was hard to find so he wasn’t surprised with his answer.

_It’s basically a bookstore but with a coffee shop inside, tense it being called ‘C &B: Coffee and Books’ _

 

Hamilton gave him the address and Aaron did a quiet victory shout in his office when he saw it was close to his home. Alexander also gave him his phone number. Burr took no time to ask.

_Can I call you?_

 

Alexander replied with a simple but quick. 

_Yes_

 

Aaron took his phone out and typed in his phone number, checking to make sure he didn’t put in the wrong one. After that he started a chat and then called. His phone rang as he held it to his ear, he stood and quickly went to lock his office door. He didn’t want anyone coming in and ruining this important moment. He held his breath as he heard Alex pick up.  

 

“Aaron?,” Alexander called out to him.

 

Aaron melted at his voice, at him calling his name out. He took in a breath and answered. His felt his voice being a bit shaky as he said, “Alexander,” It more as a statement then a question. Knowing this was Alex and this was his soulmate. The one he was suppose to be with.

 

Alexander couldn’t help but ran a hand through his hair, pulling back a few loose strands. He smiled as he said, “Nice to finally know how you sound like Burr,”

 

Aaron agreed, he tried his hardest not to mess up on what he was saying. This never seemed to happen before and then again; he had never talked with Hamilton before either.

 

“Do you usually make people wait this long for a date?,” Alexander joked playing with his pen. He heard Aaron chuckle.

 

“Hm, depends on the person,” He leaned back in his chair, closing his laptop.

 

“Am I that special?,” Alex teased him.

 

Aaron laughed slightly, lips curving to a smile. “I would say you are very special,”

 

Hamilton fanboyed a bit, shouting out silently. “Glad to hear it,”

  


They talked more, Aaron forgetting where he was and what he was doing. Papers still laid out, not touched. And Alex not noticing that Lafayette and Hercules come home already and started up on dinner. He got up from the counter as Laf started teasing him about who he was calling.

 

“Aaron, I’ll see you later tonight, C&B. I have to deal with my roommate right now,” Alexander said a bit saddened by it.

 

Aaron looked at the clock on the wall, noticing how long they had talked. “Alright, see you later,”

 

“Bye,” Alexander hesitated for a moment but grew confident. “Love you,”

 

Aaron blushed, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. “Love you too,” He hanged up and set his phone down. His mind thinking nonstop of different scenarios for tonight. He unlocked his door and found Angelica standing behind. She had her ear to it, but stood up straight when it opened.

 

Aaron’s blushed turned redder, he pointed back into his office. “How much did you hear?,”

 

“Enough to know that someone’s got some explaining to do,” She took his hand and led him back to his office. Closing the door she crossed her arms. “How long?,”

 

Aaron sighed playfully as he smiled stupidly again. He then began to explain everything. Even about tonight.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Tonight?,” She looked at him surprised. “Aaron Burr is going on a date. Tonight,”

 

He shoved her playfully towards the door, Angelica laughed as she left. Now knowing the full story. “Good luck!,” She called out to him.

 

He was going to need it.

 

Or so he thought.

 

 

 


	4. The story of Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan

 

   Lafayette got to his first class of the day, putting his things away in his locker and getting his things for his first few classes. He met up with Alex and Lauren as usual. They chatted for a bit, more on who Alexander had told off the other day. He sat talking with them till he saw writing on his hand, excusing himself for a moment he saw what his soulmate had said to him.

 

_What was homework for Washington again?_

 

   He smiled to the two and wrote back to him. He had been talking with his soulmate for a long time, though both of them weren’t brave enough to give their names yet. They did find out that they go to the same high school and did have some of the same teachers. Laf and him made an agreed on the day they graduate or ever think they are near each other they would finally get together. For now though, Lafayette was just glad that they talked.

 

_Questions 1-15 page 241 good luck!_

 

   Laf caped the marker and put it away. He went back to talking with Lauren and Alexander. This time as they continued they talked about what could happen during Speech and Drama II. Since all three of them had chosen one script that seemed to get everyone more excited about it then they were.

   After a few more minutes the teacher started the class and they turned their attention to her. Lafayette gave him answers during his class, laughing when Lauren would tease him. “I can’t help it ami!,” He faced John, doing his toothy grin.

   By the time the class ended both of his arms were filled of writing with his marker. His and his soulmate’s. He said a small goodbye to his friends continuing with his day.

   For the next five months it would be like this. Him falling more and more for him. It wasn’t until seventh period when one of the students was late to his class. An important quiz was taking place, effecting about 75% of their grade for the class. The dark skinned student came in giving the teacher a late pass and grabbing his test along with other papers that was needed to complete it. He sat near Lafayette, having  no other seat being unfilled.

 

_Oof late to class_

 

Laf glanced to the student getting his things ready to start his test. He caught him looking. They made small eye contact before Lafayette looked away quickly.

 

_Doing a test right now about to turn it in_

 

   He finished up and went to the teachers desk. He gave it to her before heading back to his seat. Looking up at the board he looked at what they had to do after finishing. He got his laptop out and got to starting the first assignment. He began typing and searching what he needed.

“Âme sœur,” He said in Lafayette’s native language. He looked over at him, hands stopped typing. Heart beating faster as he quietly grabbed a pen and wrote a messy _amour_ on his left arm. He looked at him arm, seeing it show up on his.

   He bit his bottom lip, making up a simple plan for the end of the period. For now all he had to do was be patient. He started typing faster, his sentences having errors and no sense.

   Soon, but not soon enough in his opinion, other students began to finish and the teacher gave them free time. Lafayette turned to face him, still seeing his message on arm.

“I don’t think I’ve met you before ami?,” He asked head tilted slightly to the side, seeing the other man’s features made him blush. He was rather cute. Wait no-he was more than just cute. He cleared his throat and also his thoughts, he wouldn’t dare say any of it out loud.

“I don’t think so either. Hercules, some usually just call me Herc,” He nodded his head once, asking for his.

“Oh, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” He said his full name quickly, having had asked before what his full name was. He continued to glance at the writing. He wrote another.

Hercules gave him a look then laughed. “I’ll just call you Lafayette,”

“Like most,” He smiled at him.

The minutes were ticking down and Laf knew he needed to say something soon.

“Ready for graduation?,” Hercules asked putting his own things away in a bag he carried with him.

“Nope!,” He sighed, he hadn’t gotten any letters back from any Colleges he had picked and he was getting nervous. He looked around the classroom. “Well,...a little,”

The bell rang and Lafayette felt some writing on his palm. “I’ll see you later Laf!,” Hercules said leaving. As he said a goodbye to Hercules, he looked at it. 

 

_Never would have thought you would have an accent._


	5. Two soulmates meet

 

“So,” Hercules said, starting to eat. He held his fork in one hand while he chewed.

 

“So,” Alex mocked. Laf chuckled and nudged Alexander and Herc. Telling the two boys to cool it.  He wouldn’t lie but he sometimes felt like a mother to the two.

 

“You’re taking him to a book and coffee shop?,” He eyed Alex, he looked over at Lafayette. He held his arms up in defense.“It’s not like I’m judging or anything but why does that sound like something you would do?,”

 

Alexander snorted beginning to eat as well. He wouldn’t lie when he hoped Aaron would have the same interest as him. It didn’t have to be books or coffee in particular but he hoped it would be. Even if his hope wasn’t fulfilled he really didn’t care. Burr was the only thing that mattered at this time.

 

Alex tried his best not to rush when eating, since last time he did he began vomiting. He didn’t want to throw up when Burr was near so he slowed when he thought he was going to fast. He may have gone to slow since Lafayette and Hercules was already done by the time he was ¾ done with his plate.

 

Lafayette patted him on the back. “Don’t worry ami, you are going to be fine,” He tried reassuring him. Alexander nodded, finishing the rest.  He went to shower and change, taking deep breaths.

 

Aaron was on the phone with Sally, his sister, trying to calm himself. The two were close ever since their parents had passed. Before they always fought over petty things but they still loved each other in a brother-sister bond way. He began where he left off the last time they chatted then, not being able to hold it in, told of what happened earlier that day. She shouted through the phone how happy she was for him, he laughed at her childness and continued from before.

 

“Aaron you’re crazy if you think I’m just going to stop talking about this,” She said. “What his name?”

 

“Alexander,” He replied getting clothes out of his closet.

 

“And, you guys are going where exactly?”

 

“He said this type of coffee and book place? The C&B,” He rolled his eyes from his outfit and changed his shirt.

 

“Wear like a hipster type of outfit,” Sally suggested, looking on her computer for advice.

 

“What do hipsters wear? Plaid?,” He asked confused. His outfits usually ranged from extra formal to Sunday fun day. He changed into something he thought looked like what she said.

 

“Wait-,” She said looking at some images.  “Wear like a white button up but leave the first three button,” He rolled his eyes taking what he had off.

 

“Why the first three?,” He asked.

 

“So you don’t look so serious,” She added quickly. “Pull your sleeves up too,” He folded it so it felt comfortable.

 

“What about pants?,” He questioned. “Jeans?,”

 

“Yeah, faded ones. If they had a rip at the ankle it’s perfect,” He looked again and found some.

 

“Thanks sis,” Aaron said looking at the time, it was almost time to go.

 

“No problem little bro, got get him!,” She hung up, leaving him to do the rest. He grabbed his thinks and looked in the mirror once more. He thought she didn’t do so bad. He put on his usual watch and left.

 

Alexander was waiting outside the place, having to had come earlier then he said he was. Aaron soon arrived two minutes later. There was traffic and he regretted that he took his car. Parking he got out and looked up at the sign, saying the name. He looked around, unsure if Alex was inside already. He took his phone out and texted Alexander.

 

_Are you inside or outside?_

 

 _Outside. Call out and I’ll find you._ Alexander replied looking around.

 

Aaron looked up as well, he called out for him. Ignoring the looks he got for being loud.

 

“Alexander!,” He shouted. He looked around more, not getting seeing anyone come to him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and hear the same voice like on the phone. He turned quickly, tripping slightly on himself before facing his soulmate.

 

Alex blushed seeing Aaron. His blush showed more as he spoke. He tried his best to sound confident as he spoke. “Excuse me are you Aaron Burr?,”

 

Aaron nodded words being caught in his throat.

 

**_Helpless………………………._ **


	6. Date #1

Aaron cleared his throat, looking at Alex. He held his hand out for him to shake. “Nice to meet you Alex,” He noticed the way his eyes fluttered, how the strands from his ponytail shape his face. Alex smiled and shook it.

“Should we head inside?,” Alex offered, an arm motioned to the place. Aaron nodded, his blushed showed when Alex smiled sweetly at him.

 

Aaron smiled back at him. He held the door open for the both of them. As they went inside Aaron looked around stunned. He had never went to a place like this and it was beautiful. When he first walk in, he saw a women cleaning the coffee shop counter, the machines behind her on. A few people were reading at the counter, some having mugs with them. To the left was the opening to the bookstore. More people were looking at covers or chatted with each other. Aaron looked at Alex, not sure where they should go first.

Alex smiled at him and took him over to the counter. He was familiar with the cashier. “Hey Theodosia,” He called to her. Aaron waved.

“Alex,” She called to him folding the dam rag.  She set it aside and grabbed two tall coffee mugs. “Your usual?,” She asked looking at him. He nodded and she looked at Aaron for his order.

“Oh uh, plain,” He replied getting his wallet out.

She got them ready and turned back to them. She put spoons in them, holding them out to them. “Oh don’t worry about it, on the house,” They both thanked her and went into the book shop.

As they walked farther inside Aaron held the cup with both hands, liking the warmness of it against his skin. He blew on it lightly before taking a sip. He looked at the millions of titles on the many selves. When he looked over at Alex he saw him being in his own small world. Eyes somewhat widened, searching, head tilted slightly to the side as if he was solving a problem that took all of his attention to figure out. His lips turned to a small frown, not dissatisfied, just calm. Aaron gave a small smile seeing him like this. As he looked at the shelves, he moved his hand so it held Alexander’s. Alex broke from his trance and entwined their fingers, he gave a small squeeze to reassure the both of them.  

They continued to walk around, chatting quietly to each other of books they had read before. Alex, from what Aaron found, didn’t stay on one genre. He a lot of a time, when they talked, always suggested books that were very different from each other.

 

“What do you usually read Burr?,” Alex asked. He held a small pile in one of his arms, he didn’t want to let go of Aaron’s hand.

Burr’s usual collection were ones from College that still held his interest though he had hated it back when he had to read it in his classes. Ones he didn’t usually tell friends about was books about star-crossed lovers. He knew it was cheesy but he didn’t care. Something about being found then parted seemed to hit home. He went over to a shelf of greek mythology. He pull out the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, giving a short summary of the beginning wanting him to read the rest. Alex opened to a random page and read the first paragraph of the page out loud, just for the two of them to hear.

 _/Desperately he tried to rush after her and follow her down, but he was not allowed. The gods would not consent to his entering the world of the dead a second time, while he was still alive. He was forced to return to the earth alone, in utter desolation. Then he forsook the company of men. He wandered through the wild solitudes of Thrace, comfortless except for his lyre, playing, always playing, and the rocks and the rivers and the trees heard him gladly, they furthermore his agony for Eurydice...._ /

He read the rest of the page quietly, the same look on his face from before. He remembered how he had read a very short version of this in school. After that he never tried reading the full story. He added the book to his other three. “Never knew you would be the romance type,” He joked.

“Guilty pleasure I guess,” He said finishing his coffee. They went over to a small table for two. Setting his mug down he began to read the first book Alex had handed him. He held it open with one hand as he leaned against the other, getting lost in it.

Alex looked up at Aaron once in a while, Aaron eyes flew across the pages. He held the spoons with his mouth, tasting the coffee still on it. After a bit he looked up at Alex, blushing slightly when he saw him looking back. Setting the book down carefully. He put the spoon back in the mug.

“Do you usually come here?,” He asked looking into his eyes. He felt as if he was looking into a type of flaw that would never die out.

Alex nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Not many people come, the quiet is nice,” Some hairs laid with the rest while the others went back to his face. “Wanna go give these back?,” He asked holding the coffee mug.

Aaron nodded and went with him. Theodosia thanked them and went to go clean them. They took the books to the font, ringing them up. Aaron paid for them, seeing that Alex had forgotten his wallet. “Sorry,” Alex said carrying the small bag they put the books in.

“Don’t worry,” Aaron said as Alex held his hand, he smiled at him. Aaron smiled back. They walked out after Alex said a goodbye to Theodosia. It was night now, the two having been there for a while. Aaron looked out at the night sky, noticing the stars shining brighter than usual.

“Make a wish,” Aaron said stopping from where they walked. Alex looked at him confused for a second but them looked up.

He smiled, laughing a bit. “What’s so funny?,” He grinned, looking over at him.

 

“It already come true,” Alex replied. “I met you right?,” Aaron blushed, he placed a hand on Alexander’s cheek, he moved closer to him. He took a deep breath and placed a kiss on his lips. Alex looked at him, froze in place for a moment. He let the bag drop as he put his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. He had never felt anything like this before, how they fit so perfectly together. He didn’t care if they got stares or whispers cause this is what he had wanted since forever. Aaron loved everything about it. How as they did Alex’s stub burned his skin slightly, his chapped lips didn’t seem to bother him either.  And god damn did both fall drastically at that point.

When they pulled away. Alex arms were still around his neck and Aaron’s hands slipped so they rested on his hips. Alex pulled them back into another kiss. Aaron didn’t shy away.

 

* * *

 

 

The night continued and they had walked back to Alexander’s apartment that he shared with his two roommates. They stopped in front of the door and Alex turned to face him, he leaned against the door as he stared into his eyes.

“So,” He started playing with a strand of hair. Aaron chuckled and moved it so the strands was behind his ear. Alex leaned in his touch. Aaron placed another kiss on his lips,

“yE~!,” Lafayette shouted opening the door. Alex fell back grabbing onto Aaron, Burr fell with him. They both yelped as they hit the ground. Herc and Laf starting laughing, not being able to hold it in.

Aaron looked down at Alex. “You alright?,” He asked worried.

Hamilton nodded rubbing the back of his head a little. As Burr stood he held out for him to take. Alex did and brushed himself off a bit. He turned back to Laf and gave him a look.

“Je jouais Alex,” He said as Alex stepped closer. He started to step back, a nervous grin on his face. “Je jouais je t'ai dit!!,” He shouted as Alex tackled him to the ground. Ham started to laugh hearing him shout out in high pitch girlish voice. Aaron started to laugh as well, Hercules joined in. They got up after Alex told him it was fine.

Aaron was able to stay the night and the four spent the night watching a movie. As the movie was coming to an end Alex fell asleep on Aaron’s shoulder, he soon followed after taking in every from their first date.

  
Lafayette motioned for Herc to stay quiet. He took his phone out and took a photo of the two. He posted it on his Twitter with the title as  _Alex met his soulmate!_

 

 


	7. Date 2 (Part 1)

   After their first date, they continued to talk with each other. Sometimes with the writing and other times texting. Since they both had very different schedules it was hard to find a day for both to meet up. After a few weeks both were dying to see each other again. Calling and Facetiming didn’t satisfy them. Burr took a day off to see him, knowing he couldn’t  wait another week. He called him, telling Alex he was free.

 

“Yes!,” Alex said into the phone, sighing with relief.

“Someone’s happy,”

“Of course I am,” Aaron smiled widen as he heard this.

“Wanna go get something to eat this time?,” Aaron suggested.

Lafayette heard this and took the phone from Alex. Hamilton whined trying to take it back. “Alex?” Aaron questioned, unsure of what happened.

“Burr~!,” Laf said running into the room he and Hercules shared. He locked it hearing Alex bang against the door.  “Where do you two plan to eat at?,”

“Uh, if Alex agreed I wanted to take him to this fancy place my Uncle owns,” Aaron admitted.

“Oh ami!,” He squealed out, knowing Alex would absolutely love it. “When?,”

“Tonight at seven-ish time,” He heard the banging. “Where’s Alex?,”

“Oh. don’t worry about that. He will be there, I will make sure of it,” Laf said a quick goodbye and unlocked the door. Alex took the phone back from him and checked to see if Burr was still on. “Laf, you better have an explanation,”

Lafayette grabbed Alex's hand and also his things. They left and then Layette explained simply. “Fancy restaurant and you need a suit,”

 

   Aaron called his Uncle for the seats. He gave them to him without asking any questions which seemed like a miracle to Aaron. Thanking him he talked for a bit before saying a goodbye and spent the rest of his time getting ready but also being lazy in his home. He started to get a bit worried when he put the outfit on but couldn't help but feel it wasn't good enough. He took the jacket off and looked again with just the vest as the top. Something was still missing but he couldn't figure out what. 

   Alex was with Lafayette as Hercules measure him, height and width. He stood looking in the body length mirror admiring Hercules's craftsmanship's. Laf made a face but knew what to add. He went up behind Alex and redid his hair. Making the messy ponytail to a classy man bun. Alex played with the front hairs, letting the stands cover his face as his usual look. As he moved some so it was held behind his ear, he remembered Aaron doing the same motioned. He smiled to himself, blush showing as he thought of it. 

  Aaron figured out what it was, he found the watch and put it on. He grabbed what he needed and waited in his apartment before it was time to go. He drove over to Alexander's apartment and went up to level. He ringed the bell and stood outside, he started to wonder how this night would turn out to be. He smiled as the door opened. Alex smiled to him as he stepped out to him. 'Beautiful' was all Aaron could think. 

 

For Burr, Alex was everything. 

Tonight was going to be the night Aaron made Alex feel like everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short oof. The next chapter will be way longer.


	8. Date 2 (Part 2)

  Aaron made a quick call before he had made it to Alexander's apartment and when they walked out of the a friend of his Uncle held the door open for the two. Alex looked over at Aaron in surprise but got in without saying a word, Burr got in after and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. Though he hadn't met the man before he didn't want to just accept it like that. The man drove the both of them to the restaurant Burr starting small conversation with him. Both were very nervous. Aaron for Alex being with him but also his Uncle. He wasn't sure if he would be there and if he was what he was going to say. He had a second thought if he should forget the restaurant and take Hamilton someplace else. But when he saw the look on his face as he brought it up again, he knew it wouldn't be the right choice. He continued to think about this but gave Alex his full attention when he talked. Alexander couldn't help but show his excitement. When Lafayette looked up the address Aaron had given, Alex was not religious but he felt at that moment he saw Jesus. The place was huge, white, and shiny. A red carpet in the front, people waiting outside for when they walked in. How Burr was in touch with someone who owned someplace like this made him think more of his past. If Aaron had grown up in a rich family while he was barely surviving in the Caribbean. He noted to ask these when they were closer or when he felt it was right.

 They got to the place and the man open the door letting them out. Aaron got out first and turned to face Alex as he was about to come out as well. Aaron held his hand out for Hamilton, other hand leaning on the door frame. Alex smiled at him and took it. They held hands as they wanted to the entrance. Alex moved so his elbow was entwined with Burr, seeing how every other couple had it like this. He also noted how they seemed to be the only male and male couple. Though this didn't bother him, he still wondered about it for a small bit. When they got to the entrance, the woman gave Aaron one look and they were led to the inner room, they were in the corner. The candles on the table already lit and rose petals laid on it as well. She greeted them and introduced herself. Giving them each a menu and filling their glasses with expensive champagne, she left to give them time to order and chat. 

 Alexander looked around, noticing how big the inside was, how everyone was dressed like they were going to meet the president. The empty small plate in front of him with what seemed to be millions of utensils next to it. He looked down at the menu, opening it, feeling the real fresh black leather. He took a sip from the tall glass tasting the small bubbles in his mouth. Aaron did the same asking Alex before sipping, "Have anything in mind?," Referring to his first meal. 

"Uh-," Alex looked down at the menu again, eyes searching for anything that seemed to sound familiar. Most of it was in French and all seemed to make no sense to him. Alex glance up at Burr not knowing what to order, he felt embarrassed having to ask for help. Aaron saw his look. 

"Oh," He flipped to the third page and pointed to the fifth on the left page. "You would like this. Same as a regular stake but they add more to make it look fancy. You know potatoes,veggies," Alex thanked him and kept in mind for when it was his turn. He closed it and set it on top of his plate. Aaron knew what he was going to order so he didn't bother to look. He smiled at him, setting the glass down. The bubbles rising to the top.

"So," Aaron chuckled, remembering how that's how their last date started in on of their conversation. "What happened with Lafayette this evening?," Alex set his hands to lay in his lap, feeling his tightened ponytail begin to get loose. 

"We were talking of course," Alex started. His eyes going to the side, mouth opened slightly about to speak, trying to remember exactly. "Then I mentioned dinner and since Hercules wasn't home he usually gets nosy," Aaron nodded, knowing he meant it in a friendly manner. The morning after their first date, Laf and Herc had made breakfast for the four of them. Aaron cuddled with Alex still sleepy and not paying attention that it was Alex wrapped in his arms. Lafayette had taken yet other picture, loving how the two look adorable together. From then on he knew Marquis would always play. Hamilton continued explaining what happened after, he slipped out by accident how nervous he was about the date. Burr chuckled lightly. 

"You are nervous?,"

  Alex nodded the baby hairs fell and he pushed them to lay behind his ear. He had his usual look now. "Being in a place like this," He made a small hand wave, motioning to the room. "I never had grown up with this or gotten use to it," Aaron nodded playing with the corner of the thick napkin. "Not in a bad way or anything just-," He tried to explain not wanting Aaron to feel outed for what he thought his life was. Burr listened unsure how to respond. "Sorry," Alex made a face showing his embarrassment. Aaron was about to respond but felt a hand on his shoulder, he felt confused for a moment and turned to see who it was. His Uncle looked down at him, his usual small frown on his face.

"Aaron," He said in his usual tone. Flat but had a hint of something he could never put his finger on what it meant. Burr stood, shaking his Uncle's hand, a firm handshake he knew he approved  of. "I'm assuming this is your partner?," He looked at Alexander. Alex looked between the two, he caught a look Aaron gave him and stood as well. His Uncle held his hand out and Alex shook it, not a strong handshake like Burr. A waiter stopped in front of their little introduction and handed him a wine glass. His Uncle took it not giving a thanks. 

"I'm Alexander Hamilton," He said moving his hand to his side. He tried his best not to look out of place. How his suit didn't look as fancy or elegant as his. He felt the need to impress him from how Aaron was acting. How Burr stood more straighter,not speaking and continued to look straight at him even when the man didn’t look back. "Pleasure to meet you,"

"Mr. Hamilton," He replied after taking a sip. He held a face of disgust for a moment, Aaron knew the look and took the glass from him, setting it on the table. He handed him the champagne one, knowing this was better in his Uncle’s opinion. 

He turned his attention to Alex again. "When did you and my nephew meet?," He took a sip from Aaron’s glass and Burr knew he would never get it back. 

"A week ago from what I remember," Alex stated hands folded in front of him. Burr stood between the two unsure if he should say anything. He didn't know what his Uncle would say. He gave Aaron a small nod of approval before stepping back. 

"It was nice to meet you, I do hope to have the both of you over for dinner when the time comes?," He said it more as a statement. 

   Aaron repeated a ‘yes sir’ and Alexander nodded, agreeing. He shook both of their hands again and left. When he was out of sight and ear shot, Aaron left out a sigh of relief, relaxing. Alex took one step over to him and held his hand giving it a little squeeze. "Someone peed in his soup," Hamilton mumbled looking over at him. Aaron laughed at that, he let his guard down. He looked at him, smiling. 

“Want to get back to our date?,” Aaron asked.

“I would love to,” Alex said letting his hand go and going to his seat again. Burr looked to where his Uncle had left to again and sat back across him. He tried to relax himself more. This was important, his Uncle had no right to ruin it for him. The waiter soon came and asked for their drinks and dishes. They ordered and was left alone again.

“Is he like this all the time?,” Alexander asked taking his drink, Aaron was about to do the same but then remembered. He kept his hands in his lap, trying not to make his movement from before obvious. 

“If something is bothering him,” He replied a little white lie, looking over at the wine glass. He held an hand up in an almost wave of it to be taken away. It was and replaced with the same drink that Alex had. Burr thanked the waiter and took a sip. Alex scooted closer, hands now resting on the table. Burr then rested his as well. They gave each other a look, one that seemed to answer any question that needed to be answered with words.

  Burr acted casual as he scooted closer as well, resting his cheek on one of his hand turned into a soft fist.His other hand moved closer to Alexander’s. He noticed and made the same motioned, this time his fingers trance over Burr’s. He broke eye contact for just a small moment to see their hands, he then lifted his entwining their fingers slowly. When he looked back up, Alex was blushing and he saw it covering his cheeks. Though they had held hands before, this seemed to be more deeper, caring. They gave each other shy smiles. They continued to be like this. Not always being able to keep eye contact, their rosy tint getting lighter or darker. The waiter came later with their food, she set them down and then another came to deliver their drinks. Burr’s a cranberry cocktail and Alexander’s a rich tasting bourbon. They began to eat, Aaron started up a chat. Wanting to know his soulmate a bit more. Before he could ask, Alex beat him to it. They got to what school’s they had gone to, how it was like. What got them each a bit tense was talking about earlier in life. Aaron went first, giving Alex a bit of time since he saw he was more rigid than he was.

“Well,” His finger traced the ring of the glass. Alex looked up at him, setting his fork down lightly and gave his full attention.“When my father died we were left with our mother...then she passed a year after. Sally and I were sent to our grandparents. Both died the same year as well,” He always had a hard time talking about it, he swallowed. Alex felt pity for him, knowing what it was like to have both parents parted from a young age. “Our Uncle agreed to take us in, pay for our studies with the money that was left behind in our parent’s will,” He looked up at Hamilton after a moment of thinking of what happened in his early life. 

“Sorry to hear,” Alex whispered to him. 

“What’s your story?,” He said quickly. He never liked when people gave any form of pity. It made him feel helpless in a way he did not charish. 

“Oh,uh,” He tried his best to not stutter and talked faster with every breath, “Born in the Caribbean, dad left us because my mother was going to divorce him. She left with me and then caught a severe fever. I did as well but got better. She didn’t...her old landlord, which I worked for at the time, made a petition to get me to the mainland after I had written to my father of the hurricane that hit,” Aaron eyes widened hear his story. He didn’t note the run ons or how Alexander seemed to fidget with his hands more as he talked. Alex took a breath before saying. “That’s the gist of it,”

“Ever wonder what would happen if they stayed?”

“All the time…,” He paused for a moment but looked at him. “Burr?,”

Looking back he answered. “Yes Alexander?,”

“You wanna get out of here?,”

“Uh, did you not like the meal? You can order another if you want to,”

“No it’s not that,” Alex reached over and held his hand again. Aaron took it. “I’m going to be honest Burr. I tried to say it before but,” He made a small head movement. “I’m not use to this type of thing. Suit, glasses with expensive champagne...and even if I tried, I don’t want to fake it. Not with you,”

Aaron stood and Alex did as well. “I’m taking this as a yes?,”

  Aaron loosed his tie and nodded. “God yes,” Alex got up and fixed his hair. They saw that few eyes where on them. Burr wonder for a seconded why. He then noticed his glass in his hand. He was about to set it down but Alex laughed slightly taking his. Aaron gave him a look, Alex clinked their glasses taking a sip. Aaron did the same as Alex entwined their fingers. He raised it. All stood taking their glasses as well, all knowing this was the Nephew of the owner.   Alex spotted Burr’s Uncle in the corner, his glass of champagne raise. He wondered what Aaron would say if he saw him.

“A toast,” He said loud enough for them to hear. “For an enchanting night...a wondrous, vivacity long living life and,” He looked at Alex grinning, turning to face him. “The most wonderful soulmate there ever was,” They clinked glasses and Alex took his in one gulp. He wouldn’t lie when he says he hated when he had to take small sips. When he set the glass down Aaron placed a kiss on his cheek, blushing slightly. Alex put a sly grin on his face and grabbed a fist full of his button up shirt, he pulled him into a kiss that both melted into. When they pulled away from each other they left running out like little children playing tag. 

  When they stopped running the restaurant seemed to be millions of miles away, both leaned against a shop’s wall trying to catch their breaths. Aaron started laughing, one hand holding his stomach as the other held Alexander’s. Alex laughed along. He couldn’t believe what they just did. 

Burr calmed down and looked up at the night sky, feeling the light breeze against them 

“What now?,” Hamilton whispered to him.

Burr leaned on him, head on his shoulder. He kissed his cheek replying, “What do you wanna do?,”

“Cuddle to be honest,” Alex admitted. 

“Alright,” He blushed lightly but cuddling didn’t seem to bad right now. 

 

They decided to go to Aaron’s apartment. Aaron let him use come of his pajamas while he changed into his others. Alex folded the suit Hercules had made with such precision carefully. Aaron left his lay in the basket where he usually put his dirty clothes. Alex followed him, not sure where they would go. He noticed how big his apartment was. So much more space then his space with Laf and Herc. 

Aaron led him to the living room couch. He sat but Alex left quickly going to his room. “Alex?,” He called out confused. 

Alex came back with the blanket from his bed. Aaron chuckled as the rest of the blanket trailed after him. Alex laid between Aarons leg, laying his head on his chest. Burr pulled his arms around him. The blanket covered the both of them as they started to fall to sleep. Alex felt this time he wouldn’t wake up from a nightmare and Burr knew this time he wouldn’t feel lonely in his big apartment. 

 

 

 

 


	9. Pleasant Goodnights

After their sleep fulled night, they talked about their past in more depth. Some they said in person while other times they would text or write to each other. They couldn't get enough of each other, Aaron's heart bursting every time Alex was near. Alexander writing hundreds of papers about everything that was perfect about Burr. Lafayette and Hercules couldn't help but tease him about it, Aaron's sister would call him more often, mostly to know how everything was going. They both would give shy answers, not going into full detail and being blushing messes. 

* * *

 

Aaron was having a horrible day at work, every time he was finished with work his colleagues were always finding a way to give him more. By the end of the day he had piles of folders and papers on his desk. He was barely finished with the first three, he knew he would have to stay more hours if he didn't want more adding up over night. During his twentieth paper, he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He was tired and fidgeting like crazy. He leaned back in his chair, letting out an exhausted sigh. Rubbing his temples, Aaron heard his phone go off. The song he put for Alex's phone number played, letting the quiet office fill with the soothing tune. He slid it, putting him on speaker. His other co-workers left hours ago, leaving him in the quiet firm. He slumped on his desk hearing Alexander's cheery voice say, "Aaron!"

He gave a tired smile to himself as he looked down at the screen. The photo that he chose for Alex was of one he took on one of the morning from their many dates. Hamilton laid in his bed, sleeping peacefully as his hairs fell onto his face. After he had taken it Alex woke up, realizing what he was doing he tackled him into a kiss, laughing in a low tired voice. " _Morning sleeping beauty_ ," Aaron had whispered looking up at him. 

"Hey babe," Burr replied, he tried not to let his jaded voice show. 

"Watch'a doing?" Aaron pause for a moment.

"..Some work for the firm,"

"At this time? It's almost ten o'clock Burr,"

"My colleagues aren't exactly helpful and shouldn't you be asleep Lexi?,"

"Aw, alright. I should go so you can finish-"

"Wait no-," Aaron picked his phone up and held it close. "Stay on the line. I want to hear you, unless you do want to sleep,"

Alexander put himself on mute and shouted out in joy smiling like from before. "No, I'll stay on,"

They continued to talk, about their day. Alex told Aaron jokes to make hims cheer up. Aaron continued in his work, he finished up quick in his amazement. He got his things and left the firm, Burr drove home and continued to have Hamilton on the line. He heard Alex give a soft but noticeable yawn. 

"Wanna sleep?" He asked, going to his own room. 

"Yeah but I really don't want to hang up," He admitted. 

"I don't either,"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Uh," He checked his schedule and found he was unoccupied for about four hours. "Yes, let's meet up around five,"  Alex gave another yawn. 

"'Kay, see you tomorrow Aaron,"

"Night Lexi, get some rest,"

"I should be the one saying that but good night Burr," He was about to hang up but said before he forgot, "Love you,"

"Love you too Alex,"

Silent fell between the two, neither hanging up. 

"...who does it first?," Aaron whispered to him. 

"I don't know, I don't want to."

"I don't either," He chuckled softly. "I love you Alexander," 

"I do too...," He sighed. "Wish I was over there with you," Aaron turned to lay on his side, continuing to whisper to him. He stopped talking as he heard Hamilton snore. he chuckled once more before hanging up. Setting his phone down on the table side, he pulled the covers over himself. As he fell to sleep he hugged the extra pillow by his side, almost the same as Alex. The only difference was he felt the coolness from it rather then the warmness from his soulmate. 


	10. Valentines special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AaronBurrDeservesHappinesDammit this ones for you!
> 
> More notes at the end on why this was so late. Enjoy.

Getting off of work early, having said 'He wasn't feeling well' Aaron made his way to Alexander's apartment. Lafayette and Hercules would be off on a date. Cuddling in the morning, stroll around the park, dinner at the end of the night and Alex mentioned something about a surprise at the end? He wasn't sure exactly what is was but he sound extremely happy when he told him. But, that ended up meaning they had it all to themselves and Alex made it clear he wanted to stay there for the day or what was left when Aaron got there.

Knocking on the door he waited outside, having changed into casual clothes leaving his work suit, he relaxed as he stood. Though he got a bit tense when he heard a crash from the inside and Alex yelling for him to wait a moment. Aaron stood confused on whether to wait or actually go inside, before he could decide Alex opened it, his clothes covered in flower. Aaron looked at him, giving a concerned look.

"What happened?"

Alex tried to dust off what he could, the flower coming off to only to make the air dusty. "Dropped a few things," He replied casually looking up at him, through his eyes went straight to his hands seeing if he had anything and low and behold (since i’m a sucker for this type of stuff) Aaron held a few roses wrapped in a heart covered plastic and a heart shaped box of chocolates. Burr couldn't help but blush a bit, seeing his reaction. He handed them and Alex took them. Smile turning into a toothy one as he said a shy ‘thank you’ to him. Aaron saying quickly, "Ididn'twanttocomeemptyhandednordisapintyouifIdidn'tbringanythingsoIdecidedtobringthese," He caught his breath as Alex looked at him smiling widened, holding back a giggle. "Uh-Ofcourseyoudidn'tneedtogetmeanythingIonlywantedto-," Hamilton wrapped an arm around his neck, his other holding the two gifts. He pulled him into a loving kiss, making him stop himself from dying from embarrassment from the sweet gesture.

When Alex pulled away he looked up at him saying simply,"I love them," Letting him inside the apartment, Aaron followed him to the kitchen. Alex put the flowers in a tall plastic cup filling it with water since they didn't have vases.

Opening the boxed chocolates he looked at the top one to see the variety of flavors, he whistled out amazed at how expensive they seemed. Burr sat next to him smiling. Alexander glanced over at him before one out, a rectangle white chocolate and took a small bite into it. He couldn't help but pull him into another kiss. Letting him taste it as Alex entwined their tongues. When he pulled away, having Aaron take it, Burr looked at him his face redder then he had even seen.

"Okay, not more chocolates for you," Aaron said at last putting the cover over them. Hamilton laughed seeing his reaction. As he was about to say a response the timer Alex had put went off. He got up quickly and went over to the stove, opening it. He took out the metal container with dry washing rags. Setting it down on the counter Aaron could smell the brownies before even looking at them.

"I ordered some pizza earlier so it should be here before the brownies cool off," Setting the rags down he looked up at Burr. "Wanna hang for a bit before it arrives?"

He nodded in agreement and followed him to the living room. As he sat on the sofa, Alexander took his usual spot between his legs, head resting on his chest. Aaron held them as they began to talk for a bit. Alex asking how his day was at work and Aaron replied with a simple response not wanting to go into detail about how horrible it actually was.

“I just noticed,” Burr said, looking down at him. “You never told me what was your job,”

Alex nodded answering, “I work for a Newspaper company and part time at a bookstore. Not really that interesting to talk about so I never said anything,”

”Which Newspaper?”

“New York Post,”

"Wow, popular site. Which topics?"

"Mostly politics, and mostly on how much the government is going to shit,"

"I bet you love the first amendment,"

"We dated once," Burr snorted at the joke as he looked down at him. Alex looked backed and suddenly the joking sense between them changed being replaced by something else. Something deeper.

"Have I,” Aaron histated for a moment seeing his expression change. One taht he couldn’t read a first,”...have I ever told you how much I love you?"

His eyes seemed to show a spark like the one Aaron saw the first time he met him. "Not that I can recall," He finally said after a silent pause. He smiled widely as he said "Wanna remind me?"

Aaron chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Where do I even begin!" Alexander snickered. "Hmmm, oh I know your smile, god that smile. You know what I would do to see that smile every day? I kill for it Alexander. I would lay down my life to see you smile,"

Alex couldn't stop help but hide himself in Burr's chest. "Stop," He said embarrassed at his words.

"No, I'm not done yet," He made Alex looked back up at him. A blush covered his face from those small kind gestures words. "Your eyes. I can't stop looking at them, they're so hypnotizing. So endless, so full of life."

Alex moved himself so they were closer, Aaron wasn't sure why he started whispering now. Maybe it was to tell the whole world that what he was saying was just for him to hear, no one else. Wait no- it was no maybe, this was exactly that. What he was saying was for just Alex. Only Alex.

"And, it's not just how you look Lexi. It's how you speak, how you care, how you stand for things even if everyone else thinks different. Even if they told you so, you still rise because you're you. You're everything and I want to be _your_ everything. But back to you,” Alex snorted again. “ I want to say so much more I can't explain with just words," Aaron heard a snuffle from Alex and he broke out of the type of haze he was in.

He sat up straighter, he held him. "What happened?"  

Alex looked up at him, eyes shiny from tears. "Aaron," He said weakly, smiling.

"What did I?-" Alexander pulled him into a kiss, cutting him off as the tears spilled. Aaron kissed back.

When Alex pulled away he looked back at him, arms around his neck. He moved one hand to wipe them off. "I've never had anyone say something like that to me, it's, uh," He bit his bottom lip, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "nice to hear them. Especially from you," He said lightly.

Aaron hugged his tight, peppering his face in kisses. Alex laughed, eyes a bit red from crying. When he calmed down, Alex continued to sit in his lap as they turned Netflix on. It was getting to an interesting part until the bell rang. "Pizza!" Alex called out.

"I'm right here,"

"Yeah I know," He got up, Burr looked up at him. Smiling as he saw him give a little smirk. Alex went to the door of the apartment, the pizza having been pre paid he held it as he gave the pizza guy a "Thank you," and headed back to the living room. Aaron had gotten up to grab cups,soda and plates. He'd been over so many time he knew were everything was. Handing him the cold can, he opened the box and took a piece.

"From the best chiefs-," Aaron started.

"Of 26 street," Alex finished grinning.

Aaron took a bite of the pepperoni pizza. "Exactly,"

They sat close to each other as they began to eat, when there seemed to be to much pizza left when they were both full Alex declared a contest. "Who ever finishes the most pieces gets a prize,"

Aaron sat up, he looked at him. "What's the prize if I win?"

Alex held up two pieces handing one to him. "I tell you what Herc's gonna say to Laf at the end of the night,"

"And if you win?"

"Uhhh- you decide. Deal?"

He looked at him, saying a small 'hm' before taking a bite.

"Cheater!" Alexander shouting, stuffing the piece in his mouth. Aaron laughed, choking on the piece but regain his composer as he grabbed another. Both finished the pizza in less then ten minutes. Burr let out a loud burp.

"Who won?" He asked, taking a gulp of the soda as he burped again.

"Uh-" Alex looked at him, wiping the grease from around his mouth. "Was I suppose to keep count?"

"Oh god," Aaron muttered, hand holding his stomach. "Why did we think this was a good idea?"

Alex laid at the other end of the couch, holding his stomach as well. "I don't know but it seemed like one at first,"

There was silence between the two before Alex spoke again, his skin changing to a light sickly green. His smile turning into a worried frown. "I think I'm gonna puke," Aaron sat up looking at him worryingly. He moved closer to him. Before Aaron could say anything, Alex got up and ran to the bathroom leaving Aaron on the sofa. There was a loud, "HUGH-," and Aaron went in after him. He found Alex slumped over the toilet, puking his brains out. Burr went over and held his hair up as he pat his back lightly. After Alex just stayed hovering over the seat. When he finally looked up he mumbled out a, "Sorry, I didn't think this would happen" as he wiped his mouth.

"It's fine Lexi," Burr said continuing to rub soothing circles on his back. Alex turned and leaned against him as he tried to calm his breathing. When he did, Aaron let go of him so he could get himself cleaned up. Alex told Aaron to go in the living room while he was to take a quick shower. Burr did and put the tv on but on low volume. He took his phone out.  

 

_Aaron Burr is online_

Aaron Burr: So how's it going?

_Herc is online_

Herc: Good, like really good.

Herc: Like, expect us to be a bit late.

Aaron Burr: Whoa there, do I hear church bells?

Aaron Burr: Or a hotel call to the home phone?

Herc: NASTY BURR

Aaron Burr: I s m e l l s i n

Herc: You are very right Aaron

Aaron Burr: omg

Aaron Burr: Did you just-

Aaron Burr: wait till Alexander sees this

Herc: THAT WAS LAF

Herc: THAT WASN"T ME

Herc: dON’T tell Alex about this

 _Herc is offline_  

Aaron laughed at the outcome of it. Setting it down a few minutes later, he continued to watch the tv show till Alex came back out. “Better?” He asked. Alexander nodded and plopped himself back down on the sofa next to him. Alex leaned against his side till Aaron put an arm around him, bring him closer.

Alex sighs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think the date would turn out like this-,”

“Date? What date Alex?” Burr asked looking over at him.

“Well, isn’t this like a date? I know we’ve never titled it but you know doesn’t it count as one?”

“Do I really need to title something to hang out with my boyfriend on a special day like this?”

Alex smiled at the remark. “I guess not,” He looked over at him. Aaron looked back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you so much,” Alex said crawling over to sit on his lap.

“I do too,” Burr says as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Say it,”

“Say what?”

“Say it back.”

“Pfff-really want me to?”

“Don’t laugh, I know you want to. But, yes say it,”

Burr rested his chin on his shoulder, he hummed against his skin. “Is there a reason?”

“Er, maybe?”

“Wanna tell me why-”

“Just say it,” Alex said turning his head to look back at him.

“If you want to hear it so badly,” Alex nodded. “Fine Lexi. I love you, Te Amo, and Je t’aime,”

“I didn’t know you knew French,” He said surprised.

“Lafayette taught me a few things but back to the topic,” Aaron looked back at him, eyes locking. “I love you Alex. More than anything in this world,”

He smiled and whispered. “That’s all I wanted to hear,” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick around the time I said I was going to make a special and school wasn't helping. Sorry is all I can say from being late on this one ;-;
> 
> Btw, I will be adding Lafayette and Hercule's Valentines date soon. Big surprise at the end, don't worry you guys will love it! ^^
> 
> Leave a comment on what you guys think!


	11. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause why not put in a beginning?

Rolling over in bed, Hercules placed a kiss on Lafayette temple. “Morning sweetie,” He whispers as he put an arm around his mid side “Ready?” The bed moves with him, creaking slightly.

Laf turns around, head rested on his toned chest.  “No, not yet mon cher,” 

“We got a long day ahead of us,”

“Nuuuuu,” Lafayette whined, pulling the blankets over himself. “It’s still morning and I need sleep,”

“Hey! Marquis~, you where the one that wanted to stay up late, as I remember,” He kissed along his shoulder. “You did this first,” Laf let out a giggle. He responds, “I wasn’t the one that continued it,” 

“Sure encouraged it,” Hercules sat up, letting go of Lafayette. “I’ll go take the first shower then we can go,” Laf smiles to himself and nods before turning over on his side. Herc messes with his loose hair before grabbing a towel. Kiss his cheek once more he headed for the bathroom. Stripping what he had on, which was little, he turned the water on and stepped inside.

When Lafayette finally got up, he found Alex in the kitchen. His hair up in a messy man bun, light purple bags under his eyes, and bright and wide smile on his face. He looked up at Lafayette and turned away, blush creeping on his face. “Yeah, I’m free today. Okay….no I have, shut it!” He laughed as Laf put an arm around his neck, getting closer to hear what they were talking about.

_ “Alexander, I swear, you need to sleep properly,” _

“How can I if you’re not with me?” He said back, shooing Laf away. It didn’t work.

_ “Ya know I would if I could...but work and all,”  _ There was talking in the background and Aaron sighed.

_ “Sorry Alex, I need to go. Samuel can’t figure out how the damn copy machine works!”  _ He says it more to Samuel then Alex. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Laf looks over at him but Alex could only smile back.

_ “See you later,”  _ There was a small pause. “ _ Love you,” _

“Love you too; now get to back to work!”   
_ “Hell,”  _ He corrected but snickered lightly. “ _ Bye love,”  _

Burr hung up right after and Alex held the phone to his chest with a relieved sigh. “You are so in love Alex,” He nodded in agreement, type of haze in his eyes. Marquis couldn’t help but tease. 

When Hercules got out of the bathroom he had a towel around his waist and a smaller one drying his hair. He looked at the scene confusingly. “Alex why are you on the countertop?”

Alex stood on the kitchen table, holding something so small in his hand he couldn’t make out what it was. “HERCULES A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME!” He said rather loudly as he got off, Lafayette not being able to get him.

Alex grabbed his arm and led him to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Marquis tried to go in after them but couldn’t. Sighing he went to go take a shower. 

“What? What happened?” Mulligan asks, hair towel laying on his shoulder. 

“This happened,” He opened his hand, palm showing the engagement ring. Herc’s eyes widen and he snatched it from him. 

“Where did you find it?” He inspected it carefully but held it lightly in his hand.  

“Kitchen drawer but HERCULES BESIDES THAT,” Alex cursed out happily. “Fucking hell, are you planning to finally tie the knot?”

“You weren’t supposed to know about that. Not yet,” He looked over at Hamilton. “You can’t tell him. Wait-did he see it?”

“No,no,no,no,” Alex reassured him. “I hid it before he could even spot it,”

He sighs loudly in relief. “Thank God,” He suddenly gets serious. “Alexander this is a big step. Huge. Everything has to be perfect, I can’t let this go to waste and this is the perfect night to do it. “

He held the engagement ring up. “This changes everything if he says yes,”

Alex smiles at him. “I know,”

“I love him so much,”

“No duh,”

“He feels the same,”

“Ya just noticed?”

“ _ Alex, _ ”

“Okok, I get you’re stressed about this but Herc man,” Alex smirked. “Are you really so worried about him saying no?”

He shakes his head but stops hestaitly. “Marquis is many things. And, sometimes that makes it hard to figure him out,”

Alex patted his shoulder before unlocking the door. “You always seem to,” The door to the bathroom opened and footsteps could be heard going to the couple’s bedroom. “Go get him tiger,”

 

And that’s exactly what he was about to do. 


	12. OMG!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

1000 HITS AND 100 KUDOS?!

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY!

THAT'S AMAZING *Incoherent screaming*

THANK YOU ALL!

 


End file.
